


Red and White Carnations | Gardens

by Mishtique



Series: Gardens [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Huang Zitao - Fandom, Kris Wu - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Huang Zi Tao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishtique/pseuds/Mishtique
Summary: Tao is known in the gardening world as the beautiful omega that makes gardens just as beautiful as he is, both he and his results being overwhelming for those who look at it. Kris is the workaholic alpha forced on a break by his secretary and after hearing a few stories from his friend, decides to help Tao with his work for a few weeks.





	Red and White Carnations | Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malingshu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malingshu/gifts).



> This is Jia´s birthday present but I realised I never posted it on AO3. It´s already posted on AFF.
> 
> Warnings: mpreg, mentions of miscarriage

When he rings the doorbell, he smiles to himself. The door in front of him is one familiar to him. House of Kim was one of the first addresses he got when he got into the bigger garden business. After working in the gardens of the ‘lesser rich’ his name had been mentioned to those who could afford the bigger type of gardens and, if he could be honest, it was a relief to him because one can only do so many of the smaller gardens with restrictions before getting bored.

Minseok is the one opening the door this time and Tao returns the beaming smile that greets him immediately. Minseok is shorter than Tao but the smell that slowly approaches him doesn’t lie: Minseok is an alpha. That would have frightened him if nature had been different, but thank god it isn’t so Tao doesn’t need to be careful around him.

“Hi Tao!” Minseok greets him while stepping back so Tao could walk in. They give each other a small hug before they walk to the kitchen. Once inside, the familiar dark brown wooden floor blinks and the white walls are still as white as the first time he has set a foot inside. The sunlight from outside enough to fully replace the artificial light and it makes the golden chandeliers shine even more beautiful.

“You want a cup of Minty Morocco? New tastes got delivered today, but Jongdae didn’t forget to include yours too,” Minseok tells him when he places a cup in front of him. Tao shifts in the black leather chair that has been unofficially dubbed as his. Tasting something new can be exiting, but will it be as good as the Minty Morocco he likes so much?

“Yes please, thank you,” he replies, deciding playing safe once more won’t be bad.

Tao observes Minseok while he prepares the tea and thanks him once more when he pours in the tea. “Where is Jongdae? Isn’t Thursday his day off?” Tao asks Minseok, the absence of omega painfully obvious. The two had been dating a long time before Jongdae had accepted Minseok as his alpha and it was only usual to see them everywhere together. Not that they couldn’t do anything without each other, but their love for each other was so much that they also started to love the things the other loved which ended up with the couple doing everything together.

“He’s at work. A lower company that got money from Dae’s company fucked up and Chanyeol had called him to ask for help since Baekhyun is at home resting because of the baby. Dae actually wanted to help you today as he knows it takes a long time if you have to do it by yourself,” Minseok replied, sitting down in front of Tao with a cup of coffee.

“I would help you, but you know how my boss is. Thank god he’s a friend of mine and I can tell him to stop at some point or he would be never coming out of that office of his,” he continues.

Tao shakes his head. “Minseok, it’s ok. I’ve done this garden for years now and I’m happy to work on it and improve it every time I come.”

“I know you like it, but you got a limited time for every address yet ours takes always more time than planned. I don’t want to cause trouble in your agenda and you know I hate it when you work in the burning sun for too long.”

Oh he knows. He knows. Jongdae once fainted once before they had gotten Tao to work for them because he had been working too long in the sun and it has caused Minseok such a heart attack when he had found him. This experience was so horrible that Minseok had done everything to prevent it from happening again.

“Don’t worry Minseok, I will drink water every 15 minutes and try to have the most intensive work done before it gets too hot. And it’s only 10 now, I can do a lot of work before 12 and when it’s at its hottest I’ll just do little things. I can’t even water around that time so I might stay over until I can install everything again,” he tells the older. Summers are nice when it comes to gardening but once it gets too hot it gets irritating; everything dries and dies too fast and watering can only be done when the temperature has dropped, which is only when it’s early in the morning or after dinner and he has so many clients he can’t do it only around that time.

“It’s ok Tao, take all the time you need. You know this house is yours too so make you at home.”

Minseok disappears before Tao has finished his tea but once he’s done too, he goes back to where he has his car parked. Most of the essentials he needs are in the storage space that’s in the garage (next to all the cars designed for people with too much money, as he likes to say) so he doesn’t need to take much from his home but some he had taken some extras with him today.

When he’s sure he has everything he will need, he locks his car and goes through the door that he has made in the fence by following the driveway. Putting down his stuff in the garage, he goes back in the house to lock up all the doors. The neighbourhood is a rich one and everyone knows it, thieves a bit too good. Jongdae has made sure there was enough security installed when they started living here so technically Tao doesn’t have anything to be afraid of, but when he is working in the back of the garden he is sure he wonn’t be able to hear it if someone was breaking in the house and he will be guilt-ridden if it happened.

When he feels the sun burning on his back he’s happy he didn’t have to do any mowing; the only thing he has to do was making sure the lawn mower was programmed on the right size and he would be able to focus on the bigger jobs.

The sound of the lawn mower doing its work and the birds chirping relaxes Tao, as it’s one of his favourite sounds to hear when working. The music installation Minseok had installed in the garden is something he only uses when it’s winter and there are no birds to be seen, but as it’s summer it’s just dusting away.

Time flies when he’s at work but it’s when he bends down to get rid of some weeds he feels it. The extreme dizziness makes him fall face first in the ground.

_A fuck._

He forgot to drink. 

He kept his promise for the first two hours; getting something to drink every 15 minutes, but after it he started to get annoyed by how he had to stop his work every time and just kept working.

Guess he has to face the consequences now.

To make the matter worse, he hears a car parking in the garage. It can’t be Minseok, he never returns that fast if there was something his boss requested.

It must be Jongdae.

That’s not an omega you want to make worried.

Tao stands up as fast as he can which makes his dizziness only worse. Mentally scolding himself for being so fucking stupid, he walks to the table on the terrace. His steps sway a bit more to his left and right than he wants to admit and when he falls down in one of the chairs he hears the door close.

When he looks up and sees that he was indeed right, it’s Jongdae standing there, a bottle of water in his hand, but his face expressions doesn’t predict any good for Tao. Tao just smiles and waves, “Welcome back Jongdae!”. He knows he can’t get away from a scolding. Tao might be working for the Kim couple but at times like this he feels more like their child than their gardener.

“Don’t ‘welcome back’ me! Do you think I didn’t see that? Just because I was stupid enough to let it happen doesn’t mean you should be just as stupid! Didn’t Minseok warn you?” Jongdae sits down next to him and gives him the bottle of water. “Drink first and then talk.”

He follows the order and starts drinking, and after Jongdae scolds him for drinking too fast, slowly. The dizziness gets lesser with every sip and he feels his head clear. He puts the bottle down on the table when it’s finished.

“Thanks Jongdae, I needed it,” he says while smiling at Jongdae. The older just looks at him for a second before playfully hitting him on the head. “Do you have any idea how worried I was? You really didn’t look good.”

Tao pouts, “I know I’m not the most beautiful one here but did you have to tell it that way?”

Jongdae lets his eyes roll up to heaven and looks at him for a bit more but it doesn’t take long before a smile cracks through his poker face. “I was worried you rascal,” Jongdae tells him, “But I will tell Minseok I already scolded you so you won’t have to listen to his ‘I’m-worried-about-you-and-Jondae’ rants.”

Tao smiles once more. Jongdae really would be that parent helping his child to get away from a scolding. He can’t want for Jongdae to get pregnant because he knows Jongdae and Minseok would be amazing parents and he overheard them discussing the topic a few times now so he guesses they might be trying for it soon.

“And why would I need to scold him?”

Minseok familiar voice makes both of them freeze and they giggle. “Nothing,” Tao replies with a naughty tone in his voice and Jongdae stands up to greet his mate. The couple talks for a bit and Tao just listens, feeling the effects of the exhaustion caused by the work and the sun creep in.

“Hey Minseok, where can I find- oh you have visitors?”

The new voice stops Tao’s daydreaming and he looks at the source of it. His breath falters for a moment when he sees that the owner of the voice is everything and more of what he expected to be.

When the man approaches him he smiles, feeling not a gram of bad intention coming from the alpha and it’s not every day you get to meet an alpha that’s actually nice.

Tao gets that the stranger wants to introduce himself and stands up to shake his hand.

“Hi, I’m Tao! Jongdae and Minseoks gardener,” he introduces himself, while noticing that the man has quite a strong handshake.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Kris, Minseoks good friend and boss.”

Now that’s a man. His handshake is strong enough to make Tao think of all the other things the man would be capable off. His height and god-like face are something you will never want to stop looking at. His hair is black and Tao has to keep in urges to go with his hands through his hair. In short: he is someone Tao would like as his alpha.

Wait no nope he did not just go there, Tao scolds himself once more. He just met the man, how can he think of things like that? For all he knows, he will never see the man again. The thought itself makes his mood dampen a bit and when Jongdae’s chuckle brings him back to earth he realises he’s still holding Kris’ hand.

Smooth Tao, smooth. You’re doing absolutely amazing.

He just takes his hand back and tries to not make his awkwardness obvious by chuckling. It’s time for him to get out of this situation because it’s not good for his heart. Thank god for Tao, Kris probably notices it and excuses himself.

“Minseok and I still have some work related topics to discuss so I’m afraid we will have to leave you two here. Have a nice day.”

The two omegas are left looking at their retreating backs and Tao catches the meaningful look Jongdae throws at him.

“Jongdae, I can hear you thinking. Stop,” Tao says to him, “It’s not as if we have an expiring date for mating or something. I have my whole fucking life left to choose someone. Just because I met someone who has a lot of potential doesn’t mean I will actually choose him.”

He gets a few chuckles as reply. “I never anything about you choosing him, Tao dearest. The only thought I had was you being attracted to him and you just confirmed my suspicions so I feel quite accomplished.”

Tao wants to slam his head against the table. Talks with older omegas can be so tiring, it’s like they have a sixth sense to anything related to younger omegas and keeping secrets from them is impossible. In the end he decides he doesn’t want to cause himself even more suffering and doesn’t actually slam his head against the table.

“We’ll see, Jongdae. Anyways, thank you for helping me and I’m sorry for troubling you. I just have to tidy up a few things and then I’ll be going home, okay?”

The older omega nods and hugs him. “Be more careful okay? I swear, the doctor said to avoid stress because it could be bad for the baby. If anything happens you won’t have any chance on becoming godparent!” Jongdae’s words are obviously meant as a joke and Tao laughs until the actual facts get through him.

“Jongdae! You’re pregnant and didn’t even tell me? I’m so happy for you!” he exclaims, sincerely being happy for him, but a serious face settles in a second later, “But also mad at you. How dare you not tell me! Are we not close enough? Wait you did tell Minseok right? If you didn’t I will as payback!”

“Oh don’t worry about that Tao, he knew before I even knew it. Troublesome alpha.”

Tao is absolutely looking forward to the upcoming months.

♥

“Okay so we can schedule the meeting about the deal later this week, and I will be able to attend all my other meetings without causing any problems. What’s the planning when it comes to next week’s meetings?” He asks, quite happy that they actually fixed the problem in his schedule of this week that had appeared.

“Ah yes. Your planning for next week and the two weeks after that is empty. I’m forcing you on a holiday, wait no, I’m not even forcing you to go out of the country. I just want you to take three weeks off; no appearances at any of the offices, shops or meetings. You’re banned,” Minseok replies as if it’s all natural.

Kris chokes in his salvia and coughs a few times, raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything to Minseok. He’s currently talking to his good friend Minseok rather than his colleague Minseok and he knows protesting will be useless, as when it comes to things like these, Minseoks words are law.

He knows he is a workaholic, he won’t deny it. He is actually a bit proud about it. He is the one who made this company work, he is the one who made it reach the top. If he had to give up his social life and any change of romance for it, he would and he did. He doesn’t think it’s too bad.

But he knows others don’t think about it like that. Gossip magazines talk quite a lot about his lack of social life and quite a few take this as a chance to spread rumours about him, although they die down quite quickly. It’s not only the magazines or the internet though; he has heard people whisper about him when he walked by and there are also his friends. If he would miss a gathering or outing he would not hear the end of it.

The first two years had been the worst, but now Minseok knows how to work with him and he knows too. This is just something he has to accept.

“Okay, but I don’t want to do nothing for three weeks. Any idea what I could possibly spend those three weeks on?” he asks, because three weeks of doing nothing doesn’t really sound appealing.

“Yes, I know the perfect thing for you. You’re quite good with gardens right?”

“Haven’t done much with them in a while, but my grandparents had a big one and when I was younger I used to help them, so yes,” Kris answers.

“Do you also remember Tao, the omega you met this afternoon?”

Kris just nods, too prideful to use his voice and possibly suffer an embarrassing voice crack or something along that lines that would show how the omega affected him. Of course he remembers.

Tao is an omega he hasn’t crossed before and he is totally sure of it because he knows that if he had met Tao before he would have remembered, the striking face not being one you would easily forget.

Kris is 21, already ready to mate for the past three years and he has met a noticeable number of omegas that were interested in taking him as their mate, but he hasn’t met the one yet. Until today, that is.

“The summer is especially hot this year and he mostly works at afternoons and I’m a bit worried about him as it’s a lot of work to do in such heat, especially if he has to do it by himself. My idea was to have you help him for those three weeks.”

Oh. That sounds quite good actually.

“Okay I’ll do it,” he agrees and the look in Minseok eyes makes him chuckle. It’s all too obvious what he’s trying to do.

“One question though, did Tao agree to this?”

“He will.”

♥

Jongdae had invited him for some ice-cream and a drink this morning and Tao didn’t think a second before accepting. One of the main reasons he did was the pregnancy he wanted to know more about but he had a feeling Jongdae wanted to tell him something, because he was being especially “mysterious” during the phone call.

Familiar faces greet him when he walks through the busy streets and he cringes when he feels sweaty arms against his own and smells the sweat mixed with pheromones. He probably isn’t doing any better but at least he doesn’t smell his own sweat. He knows the others don’t do it on purpose, the summer is a bitch when it comes to hormones but the overwhelming smell of alphas ready to mate makes him want to throw up. It smells a bit too much like the changing rooms after PE class.

He sees the ice-cream shop and fastens his space, looking forward to some refreshments and his talk with Jongdae. He is a young omega and if there is one thing people like he need it’s a talk with a bit more experienced omega and the only one he can currently have those with is Jongdae. Sure, he knows Baekhyun, but he isn’t as close with Baekhyun as he is with Jongdae. That and the fact that the male is currently quite close to giving birth and he doesn’t want to bother him with useless things as boys and his thoughts.

Jongdae waves at him when he notices him and Tao is grateful the older chose a place in the shade. The sun might be nice but he isn’t looking forward to a sunburn or melting ice-cream.

“I would hug you but we both smell and sweat and that’s not exactly pleasant,” he says to Jongdae. Jongdae just laughs and shoves the other chair back. “Take a seat Tao, we got a lot to talk about.”

“Yes we do. Jongdae, talk. You have to tell me all about your baby and the thing you’re obviously want to tell me but not directly want to say,” he replies.

“Oh? Was I that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“Well, let’s order first and then I will tell you everything.”

Tao lets himself go all out and goes for a triple chocolate while he sees Jongdae choose all kinds of fruit and silently raises an eyebrow. Jongdae notices him and chuckles, “I need to give myself the illusion that I’m eating healthy.”

They chat about small things until their ice-cream arrives. “So, will you tell me about the baby first or about the thing you’re being all secretive about?”

Jongdae takes another spoon of ice-cream and replies with baby. Tao doesn’t ask anything and just waits until the older starts talking because he knows that’s the easiest way to get all the information at once.

Once he knows everything from when they discovered the pregnancy (and Minseoks reaction) to what to expect in the future he lets a silence fall and gives Jongdae another meaningful look.

“Now what where you trying to hide from me?” 

He watches Jongdae finish his ice-cream and the ice-cream dripping on his own hand reminds him of the fact that he isn’t licking fast enough. He licks the ice-cream in the way that he doesn’t have to worry about it melting on his hand again and just gives the older a look. What could it be that Jongdae can’t say it without stalling it.

“You know, just because I’m eating ice-cream doesn’t mean I can’t listen.”

Jongdae snorts and softly kicks his shin under the table. “Minseok found you a help in gardening for the next three weeks.”

Tao stops licking his ice-cream and stays silent for a bit. He doesn’t know whether to be offended (did they think he couldn’t do it? Did Minseok think he was too weak?) but quickly forgot that thought, Minseok would never think that way about omegas and Jongdae only wants the best for him.

“Who did he find?”

Jongdae looks surprised but smiles at him. “You’re not mad? Ah thank god, I was getting worried you would get offended. You know we love you Tao, but after the small accident Minseok got more worried and his boss needed a break so-“

“His boss? Kris? That alpha?” Tao decides at that moment that Jongdae really has gone crazy, “Jongdae, he is the CEO of some huge company, he doesn’t have time to help me for three weeks, let alone the skills for gardening!”

“Excuse you Tao, my man is great at making people go on a break. He forced Kris to take three weeks off but the man didn’t want to do nothing in those weeks so Minseok proposed him to help you for some time. Also, the man isn’t a useless one when it comes to gardening; his grandparents had this huge garden he used to help out. Next to that you can always order him around and make him useful.”

“True, well let’s try this out then?”

♥

It’s another sunny day when Tao’s working in Mr. Choi’s garden. Luckily it’s still early so the sun doesn’t have its burning power yet, but Tao isn’t looking forward to the heat that will arrive in a few hours. Talking about time, his new helper should’ve arrived already but there hasn’t been any sign of him yet. For some big CEO the man sure lacks punctuality.

It was as if the man had heard his thoughts. The moment he finishes his thought, he hears the cracking of the door in the fence being opened and, while being unimpressed at the tardiness of the man, he gets impressed by how Kris looks. Rather than coming in some comfortable clothes (like he himself always does), Kris is actually wearing grey dungarees and work shoes.

When Kris is close enough, Tao turns around. “Mr. CEO sure does take helping serious when it comes to clothes, but punctuality wasn’t on your to-do-list today?”

Rather than any reaction you could expect of a man with an important job that just low-key got offended, he chuckled. “I’m sorry Tao, but the last time I helped around in a garden was years ago and I realised I didn’t have any clothing appropriate for gardening anymore, so unless you would have liked me to be here in a suit, I had to be late to buy one.”

Yes. Well. Tao really didn’t have a reply to that.

“It’s okay, really. If you could get the hose out of the shed and connect it to the sprinkler I would be really grateful.” Kris nods as reply and walks with long steps to the shed. Perhaps this won’t be too bad.

♥

It really wasn’t that bad. It was actually great. Weeks that used to be Tao working alone in a lot of gardens, usually silent and just enjoying the sounds of nature, turned into weeks of Tao working with Kris in even more gardens (the CEO sure had talked about him to his rich acquaintance, resulting in finding more addresses for them to work at) and the silence he used to enjoy was replaced by their laughter as result of bad jokes and Tao really didn’t think three weeks could go by this fast.

It’s now, a late afternoon when they’re sitting on a terrace today, celebrating how good their work of the last three weeks was that Tao realises he doesn’t want this to end.

He doesn’t want to do the work alone anymore, he doesn’t want to work in silence for hours anymore and he sure doesn’t want to miss Kris’ presence. Tao too knows that they have to, as Kris still has a company to run but that doesn’t mean he has to enjoy it.

“Eh, Kris?” He asks and Kris swallows another gulp of beer before he nods. “What’s it, Tao?”

Tao really isn’t sure if the feelings he is feelings are ones Kris returns but if he has to believe the touches, small glances, blushes and awkward moments of the last three weeks it should be. At least, he hopes it is. And even it isn’t, he really hasn’t any reason to see the alpha if he gets rejected so he doesn’t have to suffer the embarrassment of facing the one that rejected him.

“Would you want to see me again after this?” Tao hates how insecure he sounds, not liking the fact he acts like this but if he has to be honest, quit a part of his future depends on the answer to this question.

Kris looks him right in the eyes and Tao feels a blush creep up on him. Why can’t he be the one confident one at situations like these? God gave omegas the upper hand but his own mentality decides to make him suffer like this? Where did it all go wrong?

The answer however, made all the negative thoughts disappear.

“Only if you would like to.”

So he did read the signs right. But that’s no yes.

“But would you like to? I’m asking you, of course I would like to,” the reply doesn’t say all Tao wants to say Kris but it’s the best he can say without turning this into a monologue.

“Tao, I would love to go on a date with you, but I want to make sure you’re not feeling pressured to do this just because I helped you the past three weeks. It has to be because of your feelings, not because of anything society thinks you should do or because or status.”

That just melted Tao’s heart. Not only a beautiful face, a smart brain but also a good heart. Is it too early to say that he would love to love a man like this and have him as his alpha?

They make eye contact again and Tao makes sure to smile at Kris. He really appreciates gestures like this. Sure, it might sound like something to expect but in a world were alpha’s still tend to think that they’re the kings of the world it’s nice to get some sincere respect.

“I ask you because of my feelings. I have started to like you over the past few weeks and I think we can become more if we would start seeing each other.”

He mentally cringes at how official he sounds, it’s everything but romantic but thankfully it seems like Kris doesn’t mind. Might be the fact that Kris is a businessman, Baekhyun used to complain about how he had to teach Chanyeol to be a real romantic man.

“Then, can I take you out for dinner tomorrow?”

Tao has never said yes so fast.

♥

It’s a few years later when Tao and Kris sit down together at another dinner. Tao is quite surprised they are as Kris has taken on quite some projects these months and he came home late these months, fully exhausted but never too tired so shower him with some love. And as much as he enjoys a dinner with Kris, he rather have the man rest at their home.

“Kris, do you really not want to go home? You’ve had way too little sleep these months and I’m worried about you.”

Kris smiles at him but shakes his head. “I have been home way too little lately and I miss spending time with you,” Kris’ hand wraps itself around his own that’s on the table, “And even though the company is an important thing for me, you are way more important. I love you Tao, and I will never stop loving you.”

Tao feels himself getting all mushy inside, his heart melting from the love he gets showered with. The waitress bringing their drinks would probably have ruined their sweet moment but they are too absorbed in their own bubble to really pay attention to her.

“I love you too Kris, you have been nothing but great to me and I really don’t know what I would’ve been without you.”

The next sentence holds so much importance that Tao gets nervous and has to start again trice in order to finish it without stuttering or making any embarrassing mistakes.

“And because of my love to you, I would like to know if you would accept me request of you to be my alpha.”

Kris doesn’t immediately reply and it makes him anxious. Is he too early? It has been a few years but still, maybe Kris has other thoughts about it? Has he read the signs wrong? It should be impossible, as Jongdae reassured him that Kris would be ready for it. Kris pulls him out of his musing when he stands up and goes on one knee in front of him.

“I will, I will love you forever and make sure you never regret your request. I do have one favour to ask though.”

Does Kris know what he does to his heart by speaking this way? Whenever Tao gets relaxed Kris makes sure to have him panicking inside within seconds. Although he is sure the older doesn’t do it on purpose.

A little box appears from Kris’ jacket and Tao thinks he knows what it is but how did he-

“Would you be my husband through our journey as a bonded pair?”

♥

There are times when Tao does regret his decision to go for an alpha like Kris. It’s at times when Tao feels like he really isn’t Kris’ number one in life but second after the company and the rare cases of Kris going in alpha modus what he really doesn’t appreciate.

However, it are the times after those moments that make Tao remember why he loves this man. It’s after two months of working overtime for Kris that he comes home with a pack of papers, telling Tao to read them. It’s a contract Kris made, about making Tao’s small gardening business bigger and ready to hire more employees, and especially after he heard Tao talking about how omegas tend to get threated in companies, specifically omegas. Apparently it was the contract that had him work overtime, making sure everything was perfect and ready for Tao to take on as a project and it made him feel guilty for being mad at Kris.

It’s the apologies that Kris give after he realises how much of an ass he was to the love of his life that Tao sees that the man can make mistakes but knows when he was wrong that make Tao love Kris even more.

Sure, there are moments when their relationship isn’t the best, were misunderstandings keep happening and happening but it’s the time when they lay next to each other in bed, whispering sweet “I love you” and the like that Tao thinks that he couldn’t be happy with anyone other than Kris.

(He really should thank Jongdae, but does he wants to give the omega’s pride a boost?)


End file.
